Let Me Sleep
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: Perasaan Jihoon tak kunjung membaik karena gangguan tidur. Soonyoung hadir untuk membuat Jihoon merasa lebih baik. / SEVENTEEN FF / SoonHoon / Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung


Title: Let Me Sleep

Character: Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung, mention!Meanie

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

 **Story** **Start**!

Sekarang sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Meja-meja pegawai itu banyak yang kosong ditinggal pemiliknya makan. Soonyoung juga termasuk pegawai yang meninggalkan meja kerjanya. Sebelum pergi makan, Soonyoung ingin menghampiri seseorang di ruang sebelah untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Tapi, sampai di sana dia menemukan meja orang itu kosong.

"Jisoo _hyung_ , Jihoon ke mana?" tanya Soonyoung pada orang yang duduk di samping meja kerja orang yang dicarinya.

"Dia tidak ke sini hari ini. Aku dengar dia akan bertemu dengan salah satu penulis."

Aneh, biasanya penulis yang datang ke perusahaan. Ini kenapa malah editornya menemui penulis? Begitulah pemikiran Soonyoung. Lalu dia kembali bertanya, " _Hyung_ tahu siapa orangnya?"

"Jeon Wonwoo."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, _Hyung_."

Soonyoung tak bertanya lebih lanjut, dia tahu alasan pasti kenapa Jihoon yang lebih memilih menemui Wonwoo. Bukannya Wonwoo yang menemui Jihoon. Mereka teman dan Wonwoo baru keluar dari rumah sakit tiga hari lalu. Pasti selain urusan pekerjaan, Jihoon ingin menjenguk Wonwoo di rumahnya.

Ketika Soonyoung melewati meja kerja Jihoon, dia melihat buku sketsa ukuran A4 tergeletak di antara kertas kerja Jihoon. Buku sketsa itu milik Jihoon dan akan selalu dibawa oleh Jihoon ke mana pun dia pergi. Soonyoung yakin jika Jihoon pasti kalang kabut mencari buku sketsa itu. Soonyoung akan menanyai Jihoon dulu apakah dia akan ke kantor atau tidak. Soonyoung mengirim pesan kepada Jihoon dan jawabannya adalah Jihoon tidak akan ke kantor hari ini. Soonyoung mengambil buku sketsa itu. Dia akan mengantarnya ke apartemen Jihoon sepulang bekerja.

* * *

Soonyoung sampai di tempat tinggal Jihoon cukup malam, pukul 9 malam. Dia pulang terlambat karena tak ingin membawa beban pulang ke rumahnya. Dia ingin bebas di akhir pekan, jadi dia menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya meskipun belum terlalu dekat dengan _deadline_. Ketika tubuhnya bertemu dengan sofa di apartemen Jihoon, rasanya dia rileks sekali. Jujur saja, badannya kaku semua karena harus duduk tegak di depan komputer terlalu lama. Jihoon baru kembali dari dapur dan menyuguhkan minum kepada Soonyoung ketika Soonyoung mulai membuka pembicaraan dengannya, "Kamu tadi bertemu Wonwoo?"

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Jihoon setelah mendudukkan diri di depan Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Sudah baik, tapi Mingyu masih melarangnya pergi ke mana-mana."

"Seperti biasa," komentar Soonyoung pada pernyataan Jihoon. Mingyu adalah orang yang sangat protektif terhadap orang-orang terdekatnya, termasuk Wonwoo.

Soonyoung membuka tas kerjanya dan mengambil buku sketsa Jihoon yang dia simpan di dalamnya untuk diserahkan pada pemiliknya, "Ini."

"Di mana kamu menemukannya?"

"Di meja kerjamu."

"Terima kasih."

"Kamu selalu membawa buku sketsa itu ke mana-mana. Sepertinya buku itu sangat berarti. Meskipun aku menemukannya di meja kerjamu, tapi besok kita libur. Jadi, aku pikir akan lebih baik jika aku mengembalikannya padamu. Mungkin saja akan segera kamu gunakan."

"Ah, jadi itu alasannya kamu bertanya apakah aku akan ke kantor atau tidak."

"Ya, begitulah."

"Aku baru menggunakannya kemarin di sini, tapi aku sudah lupa di mana aku meletakkannya. Aku mencarinya sejak pagi tadi, tapi karena aku harus segera menemui Wonwoo aku pikir akan mencarinya setelah bertemu Wonwoo. Selain itu aku juga tidak ke kantor hari ini, jadi aku tak berpikir ada kemungkinan buku sketsa itu ada di sana."

"Tapi Jihoon-ah, kenapa tidak banyak gambar di bukumu itu?" tanya Soonyoung setelah menyesap teh yang disuguhkan Jihoon.

"Menggambar bukan pekerjaan utamaku. Tidak banyak waktu yang bisa kuluangkan untuk itu."

Hening cukup lama. Jihoon lebih memilih membuka lembaran buku sketsa miliknya. Memperhatikan sketsa-sketsa yang dia buat dengan pensil. Sedang Soonyoung hanya menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya. Jihoon yang serius itu terlihat indah di matanya. Hingga Jihoon berhenti di halaman yang berisi sketsa terbarunya. Soonyoung kira Jihoon akan segera menutup buku sketsanya karena sudah mencapai gambar terakhir. Tapi, nyatanya Jihoon masih terus memandang karya terakhirnya. Bahkan lebih lama dari dia memperhatikan gambar-gambar sebelumnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Hm."

"Kamu terus melihat sketsa terakhirmu. Ada apa dengan itu?"

"Buruk."

"Menurutku itu baik-baik saja, hanya ekspresinya yang-," Soonyoung mengernyitkan alisnya tanda berpikir. "Uh, aku tak yakin. Apa itu sedih? Marah? Kecewa? Perasaan yang terlihat campur aduk."

"Itulah mengapa aku katakan ini buruk."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagiku menggambar adalah cara termudah untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku yang sesungguhnya."

"Caranya?"

"Karya seni berhubungan dengan perasaan. Tanpa sadar kita akan membuat sebuah karya sesuai dengan apa yang kita rasakan. Aku sering menggambar setelah mengalami hal berat. Aku selalu meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi terkadang aku sendiri tak yakin apakah aku benar-benar dalam keadaan baik atau tidak. Ketika hal itu terjadi aku akan mulai menggambar. Dari gambar terakhirku ini-," Jihoon menggantung perkataannya. Terdengar hela napas panjang sebelum dia melanjutkan bicaranya, "Sepertinya perasaanku belum membaik."

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Jihoon menutup buku sketsanya dan bersandar pada sofa. Sedang Soonyoung, dia masih mencerna kata-kata Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah, kemarilah!" panggil Soonyoung.

Meskipun tak mengerti tujuannya, Jihoon tetap menuruti permintaan Soonyoung. Dia berdiri dan duduk di samping Soonyoung. Soonyoung lalu merangkul bahu Jihoon.

"Kamu tidak sendiri, ada aku di sisimu," kata Soonyoung pelan.

"Hm," Jihoon hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Dia mencoba menyamankan tubuhnya dengan bersandar pada bahu Soonyoung.

"Jika ada masalah berceritalah padaku. Aku akan berusaha jadi pendengar yang baik."

"Aku hanya lelah, Soonyoung."

" _Deadline_?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?" tanya Soonyoung yang merasa aneh dengan Jihoon. Masalah yang sering dialami editor sepertinya hanya seputar _deadline_ dari pekerjaan mereka.

"Insomniaku semakin parah. Aku lelah, mengantuk, tapi tidak bisa tidur."

"Sudah ke dokter?"

"Sudah, tapi tak ada perubahan. Aku tak mau kalau harus minum obat tidur setiap hari."

"Tenangkan pikiranmu ketika akan tidur. Jangan berpikir macam-macam."

"Hm."

"Sekarang sudah cukup malam. Cobalah untuk tidur. Aku akan menemanimu."

"Kamu akan menginap?"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga lelah, butuh perjalanan 30 menit untuk sampai tempat tinggalku. Jadi biarkan aku menginap kali ini."

Jihoon merasa aneh dengan Soonyoung. Soonyoung jarang mau menginap di tempat tinggalnya. Meskipun sudah larut, biasanya Soonyoung lebih memilih untuk pulang. Tapi, Jihoon sih senang-senang saja kalau ada yang mau menginap di apartemennya. Dia tinggal sendiri, kadang dia juga merasa kesepian.

Sebenarnya ada dua kamar di apartemen Jihoon. Tapi, karena kamar tamu belum dibersihkan, mereka tidur di kamar Jihoon. Mereka akan tidur di ranjang yang sama. Jihoon sudah berbaring di salah satu sisi ranjang, tapi Soonyoung masih di kamar mandi. Jihoon mencoba memejamkan mata dan menenangkan pikirannya sesuai saran Soonyoung.

Jihoon memasuki alam bawah sadarnya ketika dia merasa seperti berdiri di gedung yang sangat tinggi. Berdiri di atas dinding pembatas dan melihat ke arah bawah. Pikiran buruk berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana jika dia jatuh dari tempat itu? Pasti dia sudah mati. Tapi, dia tak berniat melakukan itu. Kehidupannya masih panjang. Tanpa diinginkan dia terjun dari gedung tinggi itu, dia ingin menolak dalam pikirannya tapi terlanjur jatuh.

Jihoon kira dia akan segera menyentuh tanah, tapi itu tak terjadi. Setelah terjun, dia merasa seperti melihat lorong antar dimensi seperti yang digambarkan di film-film. Dia memasukinya. Warna hitam-putih yang bergerak berputar itu membuat Jihoon merasa pusing. Kepalanya sakit luar biasa. Dia ingin keluar dari tempat menyakitkan itu. Tapi, dia tidak bisa. Dia tahu dia berada dalam keadaan _sleep_ _paralysis_. Biarkan kejadian itu berjalan dengan sendirinya, lemaskan tubuh dan tenangkan pikiran, jangan melawan kejadian-kejadian itu meskipun tak menginginkannya. Kejadian merusak mata dan menyakiti kepala itu mulai memudar. Gelap. Jihoon membuka matanya perlahan. Atap berwarna putih yang dilihatnya. Dia berada di kamarnya sendiri.

"Kenapa bangun?" tanya Soonyoung yang melihat Jihoon membuka mata. Soonyoung sudah kembali dari kamar mandi sedari tadi. Dia hanya berbaring menyamping memperhatikan Jihoon yang berusaha untuk tidur.

" _Sleep_ _paralysis_. Aku tak bisa tidur lagi," Jihoon berbicara sangat pelan. Tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika.

"Takut?"

"Dan sakit. Kepalaku sangat sakit ketika dipaksa melakukan hal di luar kehendakku."

"Itu tandanya kondisi tubuhmu sedang tidak baik. Kamu harus mencoba untuk tetap tidur. Aku di sini, tenang saja," kata Soonyoung berusaha menenangkan. Jihoon tak menjawab. Ingatan dalam mimpi buruk dan _sleep_ _paralysis_ yang baru dialaminya terngiang dalam pikirannya. Hal itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Haruskah aku bernyanyi untukmu?" tanya Soonyoung selagi tangannya merengkuh tubuh Jihoon yang lebih kecil darinya. Jihoon mengangguk dalam pelukan Soonyoung sebagai jawaban. Soonyoung mulai bersenandung. Mungkin suara Soonyoung tak sebagus Seokmin dan Seungkwan, sahabat mereka yang sekarang menjadi penyanyi. Bahkan, mungkin suara Jihoon masih lebih baik. Tapi satu hal yang bisa Jihoon rasakan, suara Soonyoung sangat menenangkan dan Jihoon menyukainya.

Biarkan Jihoon tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini.

 **END**

* * *

Apa ini? Agak random sepertinya.

Yeah, cara termudah mengetahui perasaan versi saya adalah dengan menggambar. Beberapa hari lalu saya lihat gambar-gambar di buku sketsa saya, dan ternyata terakhir saya menggambar di sana adalah awal Juni '16. Lalu waktu saya menggambar lagi, hasilnya nggak bagus. Sepertinya saya masih tetap di kondisi stres menuju depresi.

Buat sleep paralysis, susah jelasinnya. Tapi, saya biasa mengalaminya sekitar 3 kali selama tidur malam, meskipun nggak setiap hari kejadian.

Meskipun Hoshi bukan main vocal, tapi saya selalu menantikan dia bernyanyi. Bagi saya suaranya dia itu menenangkan.

Maaf, kalau saya selalu membawa curhatan saya ke permukaan. Saya hanya butuh menyampaikan apa yang saya rasakan.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang mau membaca cerita saya. Cerita ini tanpa edit, kalau ada yang salah atau rancu bahasanya, kasih tau aja.

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

221016


End file.
